Summer isn't Fubuki Shirou's thing
by xXGoLittleBadGirlXx
Summary: Summer isn't his thing. So, why is he at the park in the blazing heat? Obviously because Gouenji Shuuya is there!


**_Title: Summer isn't Fubuki Shirou's thing  
Pairing: GouFubu  
Summary: Summer isn't his thing. So, why is he at the park in the blazing heat? Obviously because Gouenji Shuuya is there! _**

* * *

Summer was a season Fubuki Shirou could live without, he hated- no he _loathed_ summer with a burning passion. He hated how sweaty he'd get, he hated the way the sun mocked him when he didn't have a drink or anything cold. He simply hated everything about it, his natural element is _ice _after all.

So, why was he running around like a headless chicken looking for the right outfit to wear, just so he could go out in the blazing heat? The answer is quite obvious to _anyone_who know's this winter-lover.

Gouenji Shuuya.

The flame-striker had texted him about five minute's earlier asking him to meet at the park, Fubuki didn't even respond because this young male was throwing his clothing all over the room looking for a nice outfit, one that didn't attract heat specifically.

Settling on a sleeveless light-blue jacket with a hood and a pair of regular jean shorts that stopped just above his knee's. He picked up his phone and looked at the time, it was only fifteen minutes ago when Gouenji texted him, he slipped his phone in his pocket before running out of his apartment, he was pretty sure the door was locked.

He ran out his building, once he hit the sun-light his pace immediately slowed down, he didn't last more then 3 minutes running in the heat. He panted a bit, he was still a good ten minutes away from the park and he was out of breath and ready collapse, heat sucked.

He walked into a nearby store and bought a bottle of water for the rest of his ten-minute journey, the ice striker sighed in content as the ice-cold liquid ran down his throat. Now, feeling completely refreshed he speed-walked the rest of the way.

"Gouenji-kun!" Fubuki called out as he approached the platinum-blonde, who wasn't even breaking a sweat while Fubuki could swear he was drenched in sweat, he wasn't but it felt like that to him because he wasn't used to that much heat.

"Hey, Fubuki. You okay?" The taller male asked, noticing the redness on Fubuki's cheeks, Fubuki was normally pale and now he was definitely full of color. "Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine, Gouenji-kun." Fubuki said, feeling his cheek's that were suddenly hot, he couldn't tell if it was because of the heat or if he was blushing.

"Oh..Uh...Sorry, I told you to come on such short-notice." Gouenji apologized looking away from the other, Fubuki just smiled a bit at the other, "Don't worr-" Fubuki was cut off because Gouenji suddenly ran to the swing sets, there was a little girl with her hair tied in two braids, she had a light-blue skirt and a white tank-top. Their were tears in her eyes and a scrape on her knee.

Fubuki followed after Gouenji, the girl was trying hard to keep the tears in, Fubuki knelt by Gouenji who was trying to comfort the girl, the little girl looked up at Fubuki with wide eyes and Fubuki moved his hands to his ears and tugged them before puffing his cheek's out to the point where he resembled a monkey. The little girl looked for a second longer, her arms were around Gouenji before she broke into laughter, seeming to forget about her scrape.

Gouenji looked at Fubuki's face and laughed with Yuuka, Fubuki smiled and let his ears go, "Yuuka this is my friend Fubuki." Gouenji introduced, Yuuka looked at Fubuki then smiled. "Oh, I know you! You play on the same team with my big-brother and you're really really awesome."

"Oh? Well, you're the famous Yuuka! You're brother talks about you all the time." Fubuki responded moving his hand to gently pat the female on the head before looking down at her scrape.

"Gouenji-kun we have to clean her scrape."

"I think they have a rest-room around here."

"One problem."

"What?"

"We're not girls."

Gouenji looked at Fubuki for a second before thinking, Fubuki noticed this and started thinking as well. "Oh yeah! I have a water-bottle and they have a thing by the restrooms we're you can by bandage's and what not's for a quarter." Fubuki exclaimed, before running to the location.

"So, he's the one you're crushing on? He's really cute." Yuuka said with a big smile, Gouenji on the other hand almost had a heart attack. "Yuuka, you're not supposed to like boy's until your 37 and- I am not crushing on Fubuki." He said to his sister while walking her to a bench.

"Oh? So Fubuki has a twin brother? Because I'm pretty sure you've been going on about an 'Fubuki' who's on your team." She said with an 'I-know-everything-tone'. "Yeah, he does have a twin brother." Gouenji stated with a straight face and Yuuka looked amaze for a second.

"Guy's!" Fubuki called out before running to them, he had two bandages and a small packet in his hand, when he arrived he panted a bit, cheeks slightly red as he got on his knee's. Opening the packet to pull out a small wipe, he looked at Yuuka before speaking. "This might sting a bit." He said as he dabbed it on the scrape gently, Yuuka blinked at the feeling it felt a little weird but it didn't sting, Fubuki was just being overly worried (like a certain someone's brother)

After cleaning the scrape out he opened the bandages and applied them on her scrape before standing up and stretching.

"Wow it feel's good as new!" She said standing up and testing her leg out, Gouenji just smiled at this before looking at Fubuki who was wiping sweat off his forehead,"How about we go for some ice-cream?" Gouenji suggested and Fubuki looked at him and smiled shyly, Yuuka on the other hand was far from shy. "Ice cream!" She threw her hand in the air and jumped up.

* * *

Fubuki sat across from Gouenji and Yuuka, they were at the ice-cream parlor (much to his relief) the parlor had AC, his skin color had turned to its natural pale color and he was eating a vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. "Sooo, Fu-chan! I heard you have a twin brother is he also on the soccer team?" Yuuka asked, licking her chocolate ice-cream. Gouenji paled and looked down at his sister and then Fubuki his expression was full of worry.

"My brother? You mean Atsuya.." A sudden sadness flooded into his eyes and he looked at the table, "My brother died awhile back. But he really did love soccer! And believe it or not he actually played with us on our soccer team." He said, at first it sounded sad but it brightened up a little towards the end, he looked up to see Yuuka almost in tears.

"I-I'm so sorry.." She said and Fubuki shook his head and smiled, "believe it or not my brother is still with me." _'Though he's part of my double-personality that would most likely scare the living fadoodles out of you' _Fubuki added in his head before licking his ice-cream.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"That's so cool!"

"Yup! Hey, you might wanna finish your ice cream before it melts." Fubuki teased lightly and the female immediately began to eat the ice cream, Gouenji sent another apologetic look towards the ice-striker who just waved in return, "So Fubuki what are your plans this summer?" Gouenji asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing. I'm not a summer fan...I prefer winter so I'll most likely spend the whole time in the house and just keep my head shoved in the freezer." He spoke, he had a slight teasing tone in his voice and Gouenji smiled at this.

* * *

"Gouenji-kun you really didn't have to walk me home." Fubuki said, they had dropped off a sleeping Yuuka and Gouenji insisted on walking Fubuki home because it was starting to get dark, they had a fun time after ice-cream they walked around then rested at the park which ended up with Yuuka falling asleep in Gouenji's arms.

"Something could happen to you and I wouldn't want that."

Fubuki blushed a bit and leaned against the door, looking at his feet. "But something could happen to you..you'know.." Fubuki half-whispered more to himself.

"How about I call you when I get home?"

Fubuki blinked, Gouenji was suddenly extremely close to him, causing him to blush darker and keep his gaze at his feet. "That'd be-" He was cut off with a pair of warm lips against his, Gouenji had suddenly lifted his chin and pressed his lips against his own, the ice-striker blushed darker (if possible) and closed his eyes, slowly responding to the kiss and wrapping his arms around Gouenji's neck.

The kiss was soft and sweet, just two lips pressed against each other, Gouenji didn't do anything more because he was scared the other might take the actions the wrong way. When they pulled away Fubuki's head was laying on his shoulder, arms still around his neck.

"Gouenji-kun...I think I might like summer now." He whispered into the others ear, with his blush slowly disappearing.

* * *

**_A/N: Fail GouFubu! I was in a mood to write and this happened randomly. I write one-shot's for my fave pairings and...yeah. No Beta-reader sorry? Forgive the grammar and spelling! Review? _**


End file.
